Five Nights At Master Hand's
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: Everything's good for the first four nights, because they just get you into a rhythm. Then it all goes way down on Night Five. Halloween Fic, RATED T FOR MILD SUGGESTIVENESS AND CURSING.


**OHHH MY CHAOS. I'M BACK.**

**Sorry about the lack of…Well, everything, really. I've been having TONS of problems with my keyboard (It won't register when I press keys) and haven't been able to get it fixed. Second excuse: Eight grade's a bitch. But, even though those things bugging me, I'm still going to trudge through this: my annual Halloween fic!**

**This one's going to be…special. You see, I recently played a certain horror game and, before I died, got the idea for this.**

**Though I think the title kind of gave it away, this happened while playing Five Nights at Freddy's. Yeah.**

**It's basically going to go like this: On Nights (Chapters) One through Four, there'll be just random crap I come up with until the Fifth Night, when it all goes to hell.**

**Also…As a final note…Those of you who don't know what I mean when I talk about 'Master Core'…You'll probably want to skip this fic, since it spoils part of SSB4 Classic mode for you. CLICK OFF NOW, SPOILER-PHOBES!**

**For those of you still here, have a disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SSB or any of the other franchises in it. They belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Namco Bandai, Monolith Soft and any of the others I missed!**

Night One: The Files

It was only a few days before Halloween, and Smash Mansion was in disarray. People were rushing right and left to keep up with the demands of a certain princess.

"Mario, put the Jack-O-Lantern over there! Rosie, we need those lights working! And where on earth is Samus?! ARRRRRGHHH!" Peach screamed, looking ready to tear out her hair. "Nothing's going right! Oh, I wish Master Hand would hurry up and heal…"

" Peach, we must let him rest. I may not have known him for very long, but being possessed by darkness takes a lot out of you," said Robin as she hung up streamers for Peach, "and besides, I doubt we need any godly help in decorating."

"Oh, I know Robbie. I just need godly help to get the kids to help. Where did those rascals run off to now…?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, in Master Hand's office, the rascals in question were already meddling in other people's affairs.

"Aw, what?! Where are the veteran files for Lucas?!" Ness asked, looking around frantically.

"I dunno, but it says in mine that I WAS supposed to be in the fourth tourney! I KNEW IT!" Pichu said, screaming to the heavens.

"Uh, there's a note under that. 'Null and void'…Guess that means you were kicked out," said Diddy.

"You're not going to mention the sticky notes above that? I think that 'NEVER AGAIN' and 'KILL THE DEMON MOUSE' are _very_ telling," said Toon. "Now, let's see if I can find something for Tetra…"

"Ah, I probably got kicked out cause people protested or something."

"Uh, Pichu? Why are there two files for you?" called out Tim, drawing the others towards him.

After reading the second file herself, Pichu smiled. "Oh, that's just Pika's file. I dunno if I told you guys yet, but Pika was the Pichu in Melee."

"…Then who was the Pikachu?" asked Ness after many moments of silence.

"Big Brother Rai," Pichu said casually. "He used to stay with us in the forest until Pika evolved. Then him and her got into a big argument. Apparently he used a Thunder Stone to evolve himself, then ran off. After that, Pika got super scared of evolution and made Master Hand give us Everstones," she said, showing off her own. The stone was set in a very small ring, just big enough to fit around a Pichu's finger.

Tim, on the other hand, had gone back to looking at other files. Suddenly, his already too big eyes widened. "Uh, Toon? Why does your friend's file say 'Veteran' on it?"

Toon walked towards Tim. Sure enough, emblazoned on the paper were the words 'TETRA-VETERAN FIGHTER'. "I-I dunno. Tetra's never been in a tourney before…has she?"

The small group of kids began to look through the folders around the one Tim found. 'HILDA-NEWCOMER', 'KRYSTAL-VETERAN', 'DAISY-VETERAN', 'VIRIDI-NEWCOMER', 'ROLL-NEWCOMER', 'RIBBON-VETERAN'-unfamiliar and vaguely familiar names were seen on folders, but Pichu was busy staring at one labeled 'RAICHU-VETERAN'.

"Big Brother Rai…?" she whispered, looking at the picture within of Raichu. Soon, she dropped it and picked up another. 'WIGGLYTUFF-VETERAN' was the name of it. "And this is probably Puff's brother, Tuff…"

"Hey! There's one of that imp lady, Midna!" yelled Toon, waving it in the air so they could all see Midna' name. However, underneath the name there was one word: 'DISCHARGED'. "Wonder what discharged means…"

"Well, it's an electric type move! And I've heard Peach mutter discharge while she's working on one of those stories she writes," said Pichu.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She mutters lots more weird words, though. Like, the other day, she said 'Yeah-Oy' and 'Your-E'."

"What the heck's a 'Yeah-Oy'?"

"And 'Your-E'?"

"I dunno, but I doubt Peach would let us find out by reading her stories. They're all about boring grown up stuff, anyways," Pichu let out a giggle at this, "I mean, I saw some kissing stuff and 'They put something into their something' stuff, so it oughta be pretty boring."

"…Now that you mention 'bored', that's what I am right now. Let's go," Diddy said, already headed out the door.

"But what'll we do?" asked Ness.

They all stood in silence for a minute, before Tim pulled out his slingshot.

"Wanna throw water balloons at Sonic?" he asked. Everyone else eagerly nodded and ran out the door, leaving the files open on the floor. Behind them, banging could be heard from the armoire. The banging continued for a moment before a fiery kick sent it flying open.

"Ugh! Finally," said a lavender cat. She jumped out of the armoire to reveal a portal in the back of it, allowing for other girls to step through.

"Well, this certainly looks like a disaster area," said a black haired woman wearing a regal gown, "Ribbon, are you certain that this is where MC fled off to?"

A pink haired fairy nodded shyly. "Positive."

"He'd better be here, the coward! Who does he think he is, running off on us to day before the tournament! I oughta show him a piece of my mind!" exclaimed a blonde girl, unsheathing a dagger and holding it threateningly. Another blonde girl managed to hold her back from killing anything, though.

"Alright, alright. Let's just head in and find Master Core, alright?" asked the cat, rolling her eyes. The other girls nodded, walked up to the door of Master Hand's office, and took their first steps into Smash Mansion.

…**Yeah. These'll be pretty short, since my keyboard keeps making every second word a typo. So…Yeah! I hope you enjoy this so far!**

**Until next time, readers! -Light**


End file.
